


cotton home hearts

by jack_inaboxx



Series: whisting away the years [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: A thousand thousand worlds
Series: whisting away the years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847554





	cotton home hearts

You fall. 

You fall and you rise and you fly and swim and tumble through so many things you can’t possibly keep track of them all, bright, soft, sharp, dark, everything in between. 

So many places your heart belongs, so many directions you’re torn in. You’re helpless in the tide, swept away too soon and barely set upon something new before being whisked off again. 

You sometimes feel overwhelmed, or defeated, carried from one thing to the next, never settling for long, no anchor, no ties. 

You sometimes feel free. 

You know that no matter where you land, you will always be welcome, a nest for your heart wherever you’re borne, a place to settle into, a warmth that feels like coming home. 

Whatever world your heart carries you to, you know that you will always have a place to rest it, gentle on cotton cloud, no matter how short the reprieve. 

Sometimes, on good days, you know that it’s not that you have no anchor; it’s that you have so many you could never stay with just one. 

You fall. You fly.

You close your eyes. You know that wherever you land, you will be welcome. 


End file.
